Dante's Labyrinth
by KaidenN7
Summary: Dante's flashbacks, going through a labyrinth that drives him to the core of himself, but he's too weakened to control that evil.


**This is an off-road race with an inexperienced driver and I apologize for my broken English. Hopefully my next one will be better in all aspects.**

**I don't mind flames, but I will mind if they lack creativity.**

* * *

><p>As Dante laid bleeding between death and life on a cliff from where his spirit would sail away for refreshment in his calm days, he was succumbed into memories of blood that he tried to stop it from being poured into hell. His memories were all blood stain on his conscience, but his humanity was still intact; every innocent soul in each tear from his eyes could be seen. Tears looking like the stars above him melted on the face; that way he always felt closer to the stars and the people he has lost.<p>

Sometimes he tried to be a simple child, who's silence was taken as a manifestation of a marely developed brain. Demons' comfort happens to be anywhere in the absence of light, just at the same time when Dante savors the most of a chilling night. So they'd expect each other, the only surprise would be if any of them is missing.

A long time ago in the midnight of a Spring, the 9 year old Dante was scanning randomly around with his thoughts beneath the abyss, until he had observed a child in the middle of a lake far away. Behind the child, a man was approaching quietly enough to hear Dante's thoughts but it didn't killed the man's intentions there. The effort of saving that child failed like the awaited heartbeat of a soul on the deathbed that turned out to be the last one. He tried to warn that child loud but they faded away before the speed of sound could reach them.

Counting by 36500 of mayflies deaths on the calendar now, he is 19 years old but that memory, has never dried. In this world, a low profile was the best bet for his demon side to hibernate in a peaceful manner, until one day he has met an elder who was carrying intel on his tongue. It was the old prophet Phineas who escaped from the demonic prison. He let Dante know about Mundu's secret organization and their purpose to hunt down hybrids like him, but the children were cursed to weaken them from using the Devil Trigger to destroy Mundus. The last genocide of the children, was going to happen in an uninhabited castle situated on some mountains far away from civilization.

He arrives there through the main gates, because he embodied fear as the olives in his pizza. The architecture was so old, that even dust has rotten looking like crimson particles . It turned out to be a facility of torture, scourging the children in chains; in rooms made of bricks without doors, there were some waiting for death to take them, others were starring at him and whispering to save himself. He promised to save all of them and while continuing his wonders through a hall, he enters a white clean room with good illumination. There was a Hunter holding a baby boy against the wall, stretched from each limb. He didn't let a second of his disgust to take over him and he hacked and slashed it with an angel weapon, because the Hunter was sucking the baby's skin flute. It looked like an abomination from its own kind. After taking the baby to a wounded child and checking for one last time the entire castle, he managed to contact the human authorities to take control so he can continue the search, although he always wanted them crucified and eaten alive by crows. The survivors cooperated by burying their knowledge in silence.

Dante is running through a dark grey labyrinth made of walls printed with blue lightning hieroglyphs narrating his life; if they were translated in the Latin language, they say where's the Force Edge. Dante finally ends up in the center. There was a mirror statue in his corporeal form. It was made of ice, everywhere it was just ice and a weak fog floating around in slow motion. Every single memory was reflecting on the statue: from the roman fights with Vergil, the day when Eva gave each one half of the Perfect Amulet, Eva's body in Mundu's arms to his agony storming on demons and human authorities.

He sees himself in the mirror at 15 years old, when he enrolled in the army of cold skulls with red eyes. Since that day, he's angelic feelings started to liquefy slowly in deeper anger. Then all the crimes and bloods were reflecting faster and faster until fine lines of blood cracks on the statue. Pain inside of him was asleep for such a long time, like it was a limb thawed and buried under 6 feet of his miserability. The statue was about to blow up in blood just as the pain was going to do in him making him scream.

Dante takes a deep breath like he comes to the surface and opens his eyes, letting the far far away light of the stars softly stroking his eyes. He could still hear the echo of his scream that escaped out of the dream to fly in the sky. Lifting the head a little bit looking around, he takes a glimpse of the moon that was fully stripped by the darkness, levitating above the glittering Ocean. While listening to the silence invaded by the sound of splashes against the cliff, singing a birthday song to him, he recollects what the statue showed him. Suddenly a fear strikes through, that made him turn around against his will; the boy from the lake is there, this time looking less alive and watched by three monks who's faces couldn't be seen. Distanced from each one to cover the three cardinal sides. He goes straight up to the little boy getting on his knees and telling him everything will be fine. The boy's breath flows out of his lips like a whisper, disallowing the help. The more he is closer to the truth, the harder shivers are biting his heart that makes him powerless and completely a human - weak. Now he knows why his voice couldn't be heard, because that was the holograph of his conscience and the child was always him. Despite the saves he accomplished, the baby was his innocence, the children were his hopes, but he still couldn't help himself.

He asked in an angry voice why is this happening and the monk in the center answered :

"We are, as long as you let your own fears make you bleed"

In a blink, Dante gets stabbed from behind, straight in the heart and the monk in the center threw a chain on the child, dragging him slowly in the dark. He couldn't move but it was more painful to see himself becoming a carnage of the darkness.


End file.
